


猎物 14

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：捆绑预警，dirty talk预警
Kudos: 25





	猎物 14

两人在夏威夷待了几天，过完圣诞节才回国，期间李赫宰被朴正洙夺命连环call，还威胁道：“你们再不回来我就把跟李东海的合作取消了！”

然后被李赫宰一句怼回去：“哥明明也很喜欢东海，不然怎么会卖弟弟卖的这么快，让人一下杀到夏威夷来，说什么取消合作，哥哪里舍得。”

朴正洙被气得骂了一句小兔崽子就挂掉了电话。

回国以后李东海就回了公司，在夏威夷待了几天，公司里堆了一堆事情要处理。反正李赫宰也不急，索性跟人一起回公司等着人一起下班回家。

李赫宰坐在沙发上玩手机，盯着手机屏幕上的舞蹈视频，有时候被带起了兴致，也会小幅度的摆动两下，而坐在办公桌前处理文件的李东海就不太好了，他总是被沙发上那个男人吸引目光，效率低得不行，这样下去他今天通宵加班也处理不完这些文件。

抬起头盯着男人一会，李东海才开口道：“赫啊，你能不能去外面玩一玩？”

看视频看得认真一句话也没有打扰到李总裁的李赫宰懵了，“为什么要赶我走？”

“就……”李总裁为难了，要不要告诉他实话。

“你不说清楚原因我可就一直坐着了。”

最终还是李总裁败下阵来，捂着脸说道：“你在这里我集中不了，你出去玩一会，我很快就能处理完。”

为了可以早点下班回家，李赫宰还是拿起放在沙发上的外套答应了李东海的要求，不过临走前走到李东海身边色气地舔了舔那人的耳朵，留下一句话让李东海燥热得不行。

“下次你再赶我走，我让你夹着跳蛋来上班，让你在办公室里被玩到高潮。”

“呀！你快走！”李总裁什么都好，就是脸皮太薄。

好在李赫宰走了以后李东海可以专心地看文件，一个多小时以后就处理好了所有需要他定夺的项目，边往外走边给李赫宰打电话。

“赫宰，我结束了，我们回家吧。”

“你下来吧，我在停车场。”

李东海拉开车门坐上那辆黑色帕加尼以后，李赫宰发动了车子，朝自己家里开去，“去我家？”听着像是询问但也只是陈述一下目的地而已。

“嗯……”李东海有些紧张。

两人到家以后随便弄了点吃点，就待在了李赫宰的房间里面聊天，突然李东海想到什么，拉着李赫宰的手晃了晃，“赫，你跳舞给我看好不好。”

李东海的眼睛亮得不行，看得李赫宰觉得要是李东海想要天上的星星，他也会想办法给人摘下来，“好，你想看什么。”

“嗯……”李东海思考了一下，自己也不懂具体舞蹈的分类，想起那天在舞蹈教室门口看到的舞蹈，让他心动不已，“就那天我在舞蹈教室外面看到的。”

李赫宰伸手刮了一下李东海的鼻子，“笨蛋，我怎么知道你看到的是哪一个。”

“就转圈，还有躺在地上的动作，就那啥啥啥嘛！”

李东海说的不清不楚，但李赫宰很快就知道是哪一首，拿起手机调出音乐，只穿了一件薄薄的黑衬衫站在李东海面前就开始动作。

在眼前看自己爱的人跳舞的感觉比站在舞蹈教室门口偷看更让人心动，李东海看着连续动作的男人看呆了，李赫宰的每个动作都像是在李东海的心上撩拨，看得李东海的呼吸有些加重。

一曲终了，李赫宰朝着李东海走来，勾起那人的下巴有些痞痞的问道：“宝贝，好看吗？”

“好看。”

“哪个动作最好看？”

李东海看呆了，李赫宰问什么他就答什么，心里的话不经思考就被套了出来，“顶胯的动作最好看。”

等反应过来自己说了什么的李东海想找个地缝让自己钻起来，他刚刚说了什么？？

“那这个动作，要亲自体会一下才最好。”李赫宰将人推倒在床上，一颗一颗地解着扣子，低头舔了一下胸前的乳头，抬头看着李东海的眼睛开口问道：“东海，我可以吗？”

看着那人眼里认真的询问，才想起来自己之前说的条件，心里感动李赫宰还顾及他的条件，要自己答应了他才会做。

李东海抬起手环着李赫宰脖子，将人压下来吻上了那人的唇，“主人，我的身体属于您，只要您想要，我就可以。”

两个人在性爱上有相同的爱好，生活中他们是亲密无间的爱人，但在性爱上，他们还是愿意进入游戏里，扮演主人和奴隶的角色。

李赫宰眼神暗了暗，让李东海双腿环着自己的腰，双手托着那人的屁股将人抱起来往楼上走去，同时在李东海耳边说道：“奴隶，我们今天玩点不一样的。”

仅仅只是“奴隶”两个字就已经让李东海足够兴奋，但同时又因为李赫宰的话而紧张。

李东海被抱进一个房间，灯光照亮屋子的时候，李东海看清了房间里的陈设和布局。墙上挂着各式各样的鞭子，桌子上排列整齐地放着大小不一的按摩棒，房间里各处都充斥着调教的工具，这简直就跟之前蓝夜的房间没什么区别。

李东海惊讶于李赫宰的家里存在着这样一个房间，又想着以前李赫宰是不是也有带他的sub回家，在这间调教室里调教他的sub，想到这里心里就堵得慌，盯着李赫宰开口：“主人……”

李赫宰像是听懂了这句话的含义，回应道：“别乱想，这里只有你一个人来过。”末了又伸手拍了拍李东海的屁股，有些警告的意味：“奴隶，你不信任主人，要好好惩罚才行。”

听到惩罚，李东海突然觉得自己的屁股有点疼，像是之前被打屁股的感觉又回来了似的，赶紧开口求饶：“我没有……主人……您别罚我……”

李赫宰把人放下来，指了指悬着一个环的地方，下达了今天第一个命令：“奴隶，站过去。”

李东海乖乖照做，可站着等了几分钟也没有见李赫宰过来，想要歪头看看李赫宰在干嘛的时候，后背上被抽了一下，让李东海有些踉跄。

“谁允许你乱动了，站好，不然跟刚刚的一起罚。”一旦进入角色，李赫宰还是那个支配，掌控sub的高技术dom，一点没有因为李东海是自己的爱人而手下留情。

“自己把衣服脱了，然后双手并拢伸直。”

李东海害怕被罚，乖乖回应了一句以后就快速把自己扒干净，“是，主人。”

双手直直地向前举着，然后便看到李赫宰拿了一根长长的红绳在自己的手腕上有技巧地打着结，没有很强的束缚感，但是也挣脱不了。

红绳还剩下了很长的一节，李赫宰将红绳的另一头穿过头顶上的环，在环上缠了两圈，然后拉紧，李东海的手就被高吊在那个环上。

头顶上的环不算高，双手被吊在半空也没有让李东海需要踮起脚，可能是因为李赫宰想要让他舒服一点，才故意没有调高环的高度。

“有没有哪里不舒服？”

李东海摇摇头，“没有，主人。”

让红绳自然下垂，李赫宰转身去其他地方翻找着什么，过了一会拿着一个小毯子的东西过来，下一个命令传来，“右脚抬起来。”

把小毯子垫在膝盖的弯曲处，李赫宰伸手将垂着的红绳拉过来，绕过膝盖再次穿过圆环，将李东海的右腿拉高，最后将红绳固定好。

李东海现在的姿势可以说将后穴完完全全地暴露出来，让李东海觉得有些羞耻，身上泛着淡淡的红色。李赫宰绕到李东海前面，伸手捏了捏胸前的两个乳头，满意地听到了李东海的惊呼声以后探身吻了上去，将李东海的呻吟堵在嘴里。

“奴隶，你现在的样子真是美极了。”

“主人……我想要……”情欲折磨着李东海的神经，他想要李赫宰。

“想要什么？奴隶，话不说清楚，主人可听不懂。”

“想要您……”李赫宰的手在李东海身上到处点火，但是就是不碰有些挺立起来的肉棒。

李赫宰从旁边拿了一瓶润滑剂，将润滑剂涂在李东海的后穴上，伸出两根手指按了按，感受着后穴一吐一吐的，调笑道：“奴隶，你这里一动一动的，是想要我插进去吗？”

太过直白的话语让李东海红了耳朵，但是被按压的后穴像是渴望着什么似的，想要有什么东西插进来将它填满，李东海顾不得害羞，开口求饶道：“要……要主人插进来……啊——！”

说罢李赫宰便直直地插入两根手指，在后穴里四处抠挖，凭之前的印象，李赫宰很快就找到李东海的敏感点，手指不断按压刺激着，性器的前端因为刺激冒出了一股清液，沾湿了整个性器。

“主人……慢点……不要……”

“不要？”李赫宰另一只手绕到前面握住李东海的性器前后摩擦了几下，然后举起沾满液体的手在李东海面前，“只是两根手指就让你这么爽吗？是不是只要我插进去你就能直接射了，小奴隶，你好骚啊。”不断的言语刺激让李东海的欲望不断被推向高点，可下一秒就听到让他有些绝望的命令：

“我允许前不许射，不然我就肏到你什么也射不出来。”

“是……主人……”

念及是他们俩的初夜，李赫宰也没有用别的工具折磨李东海，感觉到后穴被手指开阔的差不多的时候，把插在后穴里的手指拔了出来，然后再没有动作。

李东海被欲望吊得不上不下，眼里噙着泪歪过头来看着李赫宰，开口说道：“主人……想要……”

“说清楚，想要什么？”

“要……要主人的那个……”

“那个是什么？”李赫宰铁了心的要李东海说出来，“不说清楚，我可不会满足你。”

“呜……要……要主人的大肉棒肏我……”

李赫宰听到满意的答案以后也没有着急动作，只是伸手将右边的一小块墙面翻转了一下，在李东海惊讶的眼神里，那一小块墙面便变成了一面镜子，李东海清楚地看到自己现在是以一个什么姿势被绑在这里，视觉上的刺激让身上的快感无限放大，想要闭上眼睛不去看，却被那人制止。

“不许闭眼睛，奴隶，我要你看清楚我是怎么进入你的。”

说完将顶端顶在了李东海的后穴，然后一点一点慢慢的往里推。身体里的触感已经在镜子里看得清楚李赫宰是怎么一点一点的进入他，李东海觉得自己要疯了，说话的嗓音也带上了一些哭腔，“主人……别折磨我……”

整根插入以后，李赫宰一点也没有停歇便快速挺腰动作起来，在李东海的后穴里顶撞着，直到李东海大喊出声，身体止不住地颤抖的时候，李赫宰知道他找到了。然后一下一下狠狠地碾过敏感点，张嘴咬住了李东海的后颈。

“奴隶，被主人肏的舒服吗？”

“舒……舒服……您慢点……”

镜子里反射着两个人的身影，李东海抬头看的时候看到了身后也在为他疯狂的李赫宰，爱意脱口而出，“赫……我爱你啊……”

被突然的直白爱意刺激到，也不在意李东海没有乖乖的喊他主人，对他用敬称，只是疯狂地在后穴里抽插，速度快地将穴口的润滑剂摩成了泡沫。

突然加快速度让李东海有些受不住地求饶：“主人……慢点……您慢点……我受不住了……”

“奴隶……是你勾引我的。”李赫宰在身后喘着气说道。

“不……不要了……我受不了了……主人……让我射……”不能射的命令折磨着李东海，他真的害怕自己忍不住会被人做到什么也射不出来。

“乖，奴隶，你可以射了。”

得到可以释放的命令，李东海也不再忍耐，一大股白色的精液从马眼出喷射出来，高潮后的后穴不断绞紧着李赫宰的那根，差点把人夹到射出来。

李赫宰停下动作缓了一会，也不等李东海过了不应期就又开始快速抽插起来，数十下以后射在了李东海的身体里，而李东海被刺激得又一次达到了高潮。

高潮以后的李东海脱了力，整个人靠在李赫宰怀里喘气，李赫宰扭过李东海的头跟他接吻，伴随着吻跟李东海表白：“宝贝，我爱你。”

因为是第一次，李赫宰也没有做的太狠。一手扶着李东海的腰，一手解开绑住李东海的红绳，然后将人抱起，走到浴室将人从里到外清洗干净。

李东海被浴室里的热气熏的晕乎乎的，身上没有力气只是躺在浴缸里随李赫宰折腾，直到被清洗干净抱到床上的时候，李东海感受着身边的位置被男人填满。

李赫宰低头亲了亲李东海的眼角， 看着李东海的睡颜笑了，轻轻地说出迟了两年的告白：

“宝贝，其实两年前我就对你一见钟情了。”

李东海其实并没有睡着，只是累的眼皮也不想抬一下。听到李赫宰的告白以后，往李赫宰的怀里挪了挪，嘴角露出了独属于他的猫咪笑。

「李赫宰，你不知道，两年前我作为新人sub刚进蓝夜的时候第一眼就看上了你，你像是全场的王，有着其他dom没有的气场。」

「我一直在等，等你成为我的dom的那一天。」

「虽然等了两年之久，但好在你最后还是选择了我。」

「最后，连我的心都为你沦陷，但你也终于彻底只属于我了。」

他们互相猎捕，互相沦陷，互相享用。

他们是彼此的猎物。

他们属于彼此。

FIN


End file.
